This invention relates to a hunting device. More specifically, this invention relates to a hunting device for carrying and retaining animal scent that attracts prey.
Hunters of deer and other game animals frequently will rely on some type of animal lure to assist them in tracking and sighting game. Usually, the lure a hunter employs is a scented substance, the odor of which is an animal attractant. Other scented substances likewise are used to mask the natural odors associated with the hunter that would otherwise warn the animal of the hunter's presence thereby hindering the hunter's ability to attract the animal.
Many of the commercially available scented substances are provided in liquid form and applied directly to the clothes or boots of the hunter. The scent, however, ordinarily wears off relatively quickly because of the type of fabrics commonly used for hunting apparel. This tendency is exacerbated by rain and other weather conditions the hunter frequently encounters during an outdoor extrusion, as well as by the hunter brushing against trees limbs and shrubs as the hunter moves through a wooded area in pursuit of prey.
Various types of devices have attempted to solve the stated problems. For example, devices have been designed that involve an elongated flexible metal band that is able to attach itself by being struck against an object and wrapping itself around that object. In combination with this band a cover is placed over the top of the band that has an absorbent material that will absorb scented liquid so that the band may be placed around a tree or around a wrist and emit the scent. Though effective dispensing scent into the environment for a short period of time, problems with this device still remain. For example, there is a problem in the art in properly releasing the scent from the cover into the atmosphere such that a strong odor will occur thus attracting prey towards the band.
Another problem in the art is that the cover upon use, permanently has the liquid scent thereon. Consequently, many hunters are unwilling to keep the band and store it because the scent remains after the hunting is complete.
An additional problem is present in storing the devices when more than one device is used having different scents, confusion can occur over which device carries which scent. When hunting seasons are months apart this can at times be difficult.
Another problem in the art is that removal of current devices from limbs can be difficult. Currently one must pry the device off of an object and during extremely cold whether when the fingers of a hunter become numb removal becomes very difficult.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for an improved device for carrying and retaining animal scent that not only provides better aeration properties than previous scent dispensers but also is able to be washed or cleaned effectively so it may be reused several times. Additionally there is a need in the art to identify the type of scent a device is carrying and to provide for a means of easy removal of the device from an object.
Therefore, the principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for carrying and retaining animal scent that minimizes the restriction of aeration of the scent.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for carrying and retaining animal scent that may be easily washed to facilitate reuse.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an identification means on a scented hunting device to identify the type of scent contained by the device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for easy removal of a scent device from an object.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.